Luke's biggest secret
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Luke has a really big secret. What is it...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Luke's biggest secret**

**Since she became the nanny to the Ross-kids Jessie had wondered why Luke got this huge crush on her the first time he saw her and why he has been trying to hit on her ever since. Jessie know that she's a hot young woman, but still there's gotta be something more to Luke's 'Jessie-crush' than a simple 12 year old boy's silly crush. She could ask, but that might make him angry and Luke can be a hard enough boy to look after even when he's a happy kid so Jessie don't wanna say something that could drive him mad.**

"Hi, babe!" says Luke as he enter the living room and see Jessie, who's reading a book.

"Lucas Stefano Edgar Ross, you know that I could never be your girlfriend. By the way...I thought you'd not flirt with me again after I taught you how to play guitar last month." says Jessie.

"Sorry, Jessie..." says Luke in a low voice. "Old habit, I guess."

"Luke, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and such. We could never be together, you know this deep inside. I do care about you, but as your nanny and friend, nothing else." says Jessie.

"Okey..." says Luke, trying to put on a smile. "I still think you're hot though."

"Eh, thanks...I guess..." says Jessie. "You should really try to find a girl of your own age. There's some 12 year old girl out there who'd love a fun boy like you."

"Really? You think so?" says Luke.

"Sure! You're funny, you dance and you're clearly not ugly so...yeah, I think you'd make the right girl really happy once you find her." says Jessie with a smile.

"Thanks for being so nice to me, even if I make your life a hell on Earth at times." says Luke with a small friendly laugh.

"Well, there's really no reason for me not to be nice, Luke. Yes, you do make my life a bit of a hell every now and then, but you're not evil so of course I'm nice to ya." says Jessie.

"Jessica...can I call you Jessica?" says Luke.

"Yeah, if ya want to." says Jessie.

"Okey, Jessica...you probably wanna know why I have such a big crush on you, right?" says Luke, to shy to look at Jessie.

"Yeah, wanna tell me?" says Jessie.

"Mhm..." says Luke.

"Come and sit with me here on the couch and tell me then." says Jessie.

"Yes..." says Luke, who blush a little. Jessie told him to sit next to her, even if she didn't mean it in a romance kind of way.

Luke take a seat next to Jessie.

"So, Luke...why exactly do you go 'Jessie-crazy' all the time?" says Jessie.

"Please don't think I'm weird. The reason I like you so much is..." begins Luke in a nervous tone.

"Yes, Luke?" says Jessie.

"The reason I like you so much is that...you're so much like..." says Luke.

"Like who?" says Jessie.

"Someone very special." says Luke.

"A female pop star you've seen on TV...?" says Jessie.

"No, nothing like that. Someone I miss every day. Someone I wish I could meet again." says Luke.

"Ooooh!" says Jessie, as she suddenly understand who Luke's talking about. "I'm similar to your...?"

"My mom, yes. My real mom. You look so much like her. Your sweet smile, your hair, even your voice is very much like her. I was always mommy's boy so when I saw you that day when you first became the nanny for me, Emma, Ravi and Zuri I fell totally in love with you. It was almost as if I saw my mom again." says Luke.

"Aww, Luke! If you'd told me this earlier I might not have been so hard on you about your crush on me." says Jessie as she put a hand on Luke's shoulder, trying to comfort him, since he seem close to tears.

Luke put his hand in his shirt-pocket and pull out a photo. "This is my real mom." says Luke as he show the photo to Jessie.

Jessie can not believe it. The woman in the photo really do look like her. Just older and with a different clothing-style and slightly shorter hair.

"This is your mom?" says Jessie.

"Yeah, it's my real mom." says Luke. "Can you see it...? You look almost exactly like her."

"I can see it, Luke." says Jessie. "You probably miss her a lot."

"I do." says Luke.

"Luke, what does Christina feel about the fact that you still think about your real mom so much?" says Jessie.

"Christina's my mom too, in a different way. I miss my real mom though." says Luke.

"Luke, if you promise to not flirt with me anymore...maybe I could be like a replacement for your real mom. I mean, I do look very much like her." says Luke.

"Okey...I'll try not to flirt with you anymore." says Luke. "And yes, you do look like my real mom. Your personality is similar to her too. She was always really sweet and happy, just like you."

"Then I'm your 'mommy' from now on." says Jessie as she giggle a little.

"Can I call you 'Mommy Jessie' then?" says Luke.

"Sure, but only when it's the two of us. By the way, what's your real mom's name?" says Jessie.

"Mona." says Luke.

"Then you can call me 'Mommy Mona' if ya want to." says Jessie.

"Okey! 'Mommy Mona' it is!" says Luke.

"Aww, Luke!" says Jessie as she give Luke a hug, like how a mom would kiss her son.

"Mommy Mona!" says Luke.

"Remember, only call me 'Mommy Mona' when we're alone, okey?" says Jessie.

"Sure, Mommy Mona!" says Luke.

"We're done here. Now, go have fun. Mommy need some alone-time." says Jessie in a calm mature tone.

"Sure!" says a happy Luke as he leave the room.

A few days later, while cleaning Luke's room, Jessie find something beneath Luke's pillow. It's a photo of Jessie with a note on it that says "Mommy Mona was gone, but now she's back. This is her."

"Awww! Soo cute!" says Jessie in a soft sweet voice.

**The End.**


End file.
